Panty Raid
by chibikoala
Summary: Unknown to the crew, a heist is about to take place on the Thousand Sunny and a shifty character is roaming around on deck. Who is this and what do they want...and why are they going towards the girls' bedroom? Comments greatly appreciated.


A quiet day on the Thousand Sunny. Kind of uncharacteristic, considering the crew that lived on it. Little did anyone know, a certain rubber man was lurking around the ship. Luffy was sneaking into the darkened room of the women's quarters. As quietly as he could manage, he moved to a dresser. According to Brooke's explicit instructions, the key to having unlimited access to the fridge would be there. Unbeknownst to him, Nami was in the shower at the time Luffy was sneaking into their drawers and Robin was in the library. Rummaging through the drawers he found no actual key. Frowning, he silently pondered where the real key could be, rubbing his chin as the rest of his face was covered in a scarf tied to his head. He didn't know that Brook had been referring to the girls' undergarments. After her shower, she walked back into the girls room in just a towel like she usually did. When she looked up and her eyes met with Luffy's, she froze, staring at him. It took her a minute to see that not only was he in her room dressed like that, but also her drawers were messed up. Her panties were scattered on the floor.

He turned sharply to see Nami standing there looking at him. He looked between the pair of panties he was holding and Nami's angered expression. Remembering Brooke's disturbing words of warning. 'Just make sure not to be caught by Nami-san.'

"Uh...hi?" He grinned nervously.

"Luffy..." she growled, a fist raising in anger while the other held on to the only thing covering her. "Are those...my underwear you're holding?"

"Uh...no?" He then started running in fear for his life. "Crapcrapcrapcrap!"

"Come back here, Luffy!" She yelled, chasing after him.

He somehow was able to slip behind one of Franky's barrels of cola. "Phew, didn't think Nami would be that mad about underwear. Its just undies."

She stopped on the lawn deck, looking around for him. She had lost sight of him after stopping beforehand to secure her towel in place. "Where are you hiding, Luffy~?"

He gulped, hoping to hide his presence from the wrath of his navigator. "Maybe I'll stay in a barrel for a few hours." He slid inside the barrel. Inside, he pulled out the pair of lingerie that he had snatched from Nami's room. "All that fuss over some undies. Why're Sanji and Brooke so crazy about it?" He began inspecting the material.

Getting frustrated that she didn't see him, she ran around the ship looking for her captain. "Luffy, get out here!"

Luffy peaked his head out to see where his pursuer might be and noticed that she was directly in front of him, albeit her back was to him.

"Luffy, if you give me my panties back now, I'll give you some meat~" Nami lied, trying to bribe him as her hands rested on her hips. She moved her wet hair to lay on her back.

Just hearing the word meat caused him to pop his head out of the barrel. "Really!? Wow! Brooke was right, panties are powerful! Shishishi!"

"Eeeh!" The navigator jumped and quickly turned around, seeing Luffy standing in the barrel. Seeing his face still disguised like that, as well as the rude comment he made about her delicates, Nami gathered all of her strength and hit him as hard has she could. "You idiot!"

His face impacted with the wall behind him with such force that he actually went through it. Thus causing his body to remain in front of Nami, hanging. While on the other side of the wall...he was drowning.

"Give me back my panties, now!" she snatched her undergarments from his hand as he hung limp from the wall in front of her. It was only after she breathed a sigh of relief that she noticed he wasn't saying anything nor fighting his way out of the wall. "Luffy, get out of there." No response. "Luffy, come on. Franky's gonna be mad when he sees what your head did to the ship."

Soon luffy's vision was clouded by darkness as the sea enveloped him. Then, a sudden warmth was around his body.

"Dammit, Luffy..." she groaned, as she grabbed him as much as she could to pull him out. It didn't take much for her to notice that water was dripping out from around the space his head occupied. Nami must have punched him into the aquarium. Working out that she needed to get him out of there fast before the Straw Hats were down one less captain, she pulled on his body, not doing as much effect as she thought. "Damn rubber man..." After a few more tugs, she managed to dislodge his head from the wall, with a gush of water following immediately after along with the fish that lived there.

As he fell onto the floor he lay motionless. His breathing seemed almost nonexistent as he had swallowed much of the aquarium water.

The water splashed on her and Luffy, soaking them both. Shaking some of it out of her ears, she rushed over to him as he laid on the deck unconscious. "Shit...wake up, Luffy." Nami pressed on his chest a few times with her fists, then reached up to open his mouth and breathed into it. Even though she was saving his life, her face still showed a slight blush from joining their lips together. "Come on, baka..." Nami repeated the process, giving him the kiss of life again.

Luffy sputtered and coughed as his breathe returned to him. "Wh-what happened?" He then realized that Nami was looking at him and blushing. He scooted away from her screaming in fear. "Ahhh! Nami found me!" He also noticed that Nami was promptly nude, thanks to the water that had washed them back.

"Luffy! You're alive!" She cheered happily. Nami was just about to lunge and hug him tight, when she noticed that he was just staring at her after he screamed. Following his gaze, Nami then saw that she was completely naked from head to toe. Her entire body then progressively turned beet red and she tried to cover herself as much as she could.

Luffy looked away and blushed as well. "S-sorry Nami, but it was your fault for putting me through the wall!"

"You shouldn't have taken my panties!" She yelled back at him, then getting up and running back to her room.

He watched her as she retreated. "But how else am I supposed to get unlimited access to the fridge!?"

She stopped. "Is that what this was about? You embarrassed me to get to the food?!"

"But Booke said that if I got the key from your drawer, then Sanji would give access to the Fridge forever!" He whined.

"And you believed him?" Nami cried.

"Why not?" Luffy frowned.

Nami nearly felt a blood vessel pop. "Because it's Brook! He just wanted my panties. I bet he's watching somewhere right now."

"Yohohoho, my skin is shivering from some foreboding feeling. But I have no skin! SKULLJOKE!" Brooke said as he stood in the crow's nest.

"I'm gonna get him back, as well as you, Luffy!" She turned back around, then ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

He looked at the locked door and huffed. "Why did she get so mad?"

Nami grabbed the sheet from her bed and used it to cover herself as she fell to the floor. She hugged her knees against her body. "Damn you, Luffy."

Sensing the distress from his navigator, he knew there was only one thing that he could do. He ran to the top of the deck. Making certain that he was safely secured to the railing, he jumped over the side and landed against the window of the Women's quarters. He then slipped into the room where he saw Nami on the floor with her blanket around her. He took his greatest treasure in all the seas and placed his hat on her head.

A look of shock came to her face when a dark figure suddenly loomed over her. She knew exactly who it was. One minute he was out on deck but now he was in her room in front of her. She reached up to touch the straw hat on her head, then her gaze switched from the floor to his eyes. "Luffy..."

He watched as her expression changed from one of shock, to the one that only he had ever seen. The look of her utterly and completely trusting him. He grinned his signature grin and leaned down to hug her. "I promised not to make you cry didn't I? Or else old man Genzo would kill me."

She tried to laugh at his joke, but the resulting smile didn't last long. Nami buried her face in his chest, clutching the blanket closer to her. The times that they had like this, which were few and far apart, it made her feel special but also extremely shy.

He wrapped his arms around her."Shishishi! There's the Nami I know."

Nami blushed. "You embarrassed me, Luffy..."

He grinned"Sorry. I didn't realize it."

She looked up at him. "You didn't know...it's okay..."

"Really? Then can I have the key that'll get me unlimited access to the fridge?

Even after all of this, he still wanted that key. She couldn't help but to laugh at his stubbornness.


End file.
